Harry Potter : Slytherin
by Bloxtotzkan Nobody
Summary: Author has no braincells to summarise this story mainly cus I'm tired after DATDA at Hogwarts. JK. This is a story where Harry accepts Malfoys offer and is Slytherin along with Hermoine who is now randomly pureblood.


_**The boy who lived ( how original )**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and if I did Rubeas Hagrid and Professor McGonnagal would have arranged a firing squad of purebloods and shot Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley and the other one.**_

_**Also btw some changes in the original dialogue I didn't make and I'm just gonna pretend Hermoine was adopted and is actually pureblood and didn't know and also Lilly Potter but Lilly knew**_

A black figure of an owl sliced through the morning sky, letter in claw and eyes sharper then a Black Mamba's Fangs.

"Happy Birthday my darling!" was heard along with _**BANG BANG BANG **_and the " Get up cousin, it's my birthday!", I sigh due to the fact this wasn't the average wakeup call for an average family, which it also wasn't.

I get out of my room-cupboard under the stairs, and dreadfully walked over to the kitchen and living room. "Go make breakfast Harry! Or no meals for a week!" The Old-ish man known as Vernon Dursley threatened before I simply said "Yes uncle vernon", which was pretty much a reflex due to how many times I had been asked this, so I simply turned around and started cooking.

While Dudley was making a scene about the number of presents I had checked the mail. Definitely to my surprise but Dudley's suprisment topped it… a Letter for Harry Potter. Before I was finished opening it Dudley took it after realising it was for me and told Vernon.

( First big change about to happen Brace for impact, A certain someone else's point of view btw that's not the big change though. )

_**Fluup **_I close my book and walk over to my cabinet, before opening it and putting my book away, pretending to use magic to amuse myself, but of course it doesn't exist, right?

I go down the stairs to the living room and sit on the peach-ish sofa before I hear a knock at the door. 'That's strange, we don't have any dentist appointments arranged for right now…' I thought to myself before hearing "Hermoine go see who it is, please." Father said before he got a positive response.

As I opened the door a tall woman with odd clothing was standing there. "Are your Parents available right now?" She said simply, "Yes… why?" I said, confused as ever. "I have things to discuss with you and your parents." She said before I nodded and got my parents who invited the woman in.

"I am Minerva McGonnagal, head of the transfiguration department and Gryffindor house at Hogwarts Academy." She said, " Prof. Mcgonnagal, you do not have a dental appointment scheduled, also what is Hogwarts?" Father said. She started talking about a… Wizarding World and her real parents ( to the Grangers surprise) she took hours upon hours to pass on all the non restricted or censored pieces of info she knew, ending with : "Hermoine Granger, you have been accepted at Hogwarts academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

I was in shock, a Magical Academy, new textbooks and information and books, what could get any better? "Mr and Ms. Granger, do you consent to Hermione Granger attending Hogwarts?" Minerva said. " Well of course! " Mother said

"Then I'll be taking her with me for now is that alright?" Getting a nod she asked me to follow her before leaving.

"Where are we going?" I said "To pick up the chosen one…" I got for a response from Minerva.

Harry's point of view

Uncle vernon read the letter, knowing what hogwarts was due to his step sister and wife, "Ha, you're no going anywhere." Vernon said with pride before a woman wearing robes had seemed to teleport there, "Is that so?" Coming out their voice box before I smirk while she gives me a letter personally and making sure the Dursleys don't interfere, the letter containing all the information about the Wizarding world and his parents.

She gestured for me to come with her and led me to a broomstick with a girl standing near it in a Bush. " Hello, I'm Harry Potter!" I said before she replied "Pleasure to meet you Harry, I'm Hermoine Granger." Hermoine responded before they hopped on the broom together and got invisible charmed.

We ended up at a black bar looking building in London named "Walliki Cauldron" before everyone stared at me, "Well hold my crickets and call me he-who-must-not-be-named, that's Harry Potter!" Before cheers and drinks were thrown and Minerva scared everyone there and headed to the wall to Diagon Alley!

Time skip! Train to Hogwarts

Hermoine and I went and found no empty chambers and there was one with two first years so they went in and heard the most dank spell ever "_**sunshine daisies butter mellow, TURN THE STUPID FAT RAT YELLOW" **_ and a rat turned yellow as the rather pale one pointed his gaze towards us "W.w..what do y..you want? Said the one who'd suitcase said "Neville" , "Can we stay here Neville, there is no other carriages free-ish." Hermoine asked but the Red headed, blank expressions person with hand-me-down robes asked how she knew Nevilles name, "It's on the Suitcase, 'Ronald'" before he said "Oh." and looked down in shame before I and Hermoine were allowed in.

Time skip, arrival.

"So it's TRUE then, Harry Potter has came to Hogwarts!" A platinum blond haired boy said causing gasps from all over. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter." He continues " I can help you with that" he offered, raising his hand for a handshake which I accepted eagerly before noticing the redheaded Ronald looking in disgust, "Here's a perfect example, Potter, although he is technically a Pureblood his family acts like juggles and muggleborns, blank expression, red hair, hand me down robes is how to identify a weasley, Potter." He said earning more disgusting looks, "Are you the daughter of those two who passed away?" Earning a sad nod from Hermione. " Well at least you're pureblood" he said before Silence was instituted at the halls of Hogwarts academy of witchcraft and wizardy.

"We shall now enter the great hall, line up." Professor McGonnagal said with obvious pride as the students entered the great hall, which fell silent in wait for the sorting which Headmaster Dumbledore was finished explaining. "Harry Potter." I walked up towards the Sorting hat. "Hmm very Intriguing, if I could I would put you in three houses at once, this is very difficult… 'Not Gryffindor' 'Not Gryffindor' … What's this, not Gryffindor, eh? I kind of agree, you don't make a Hufflepuff either.. that leaves Slytherin or RavenClaw, and you aren't the type to go swimming in Books for FUN but this is a very intelligent mind… hmmm… better be… SLYTHERIN!" Cheers flew up as Slytherins chanted "We got the Bloody Chosen One!" Causing obvious distress to Minerva Mcgonnagal.

"Draco Malfo-" Malfoy didn't even need to move. "Slytherin!" Before he smirked and sat next to me. *In the backround* : Hermoine = Slytherin, Neville = Hufflepuff, Luna = Ravenclaw, Ron = Hufflepuff (Complaint time) and some random chap = Gryffindor.


End file.
